My Only Reason
by myles.is.better.than.you
Summary: An infected 17-year-old finds himself different than all the others. Less aggressive. He finds the girl whom he loves. He never got a chance to tell her before all the chaos. Infected(Hunter)/OC Rated M for possible sexually explicit future chapters and also for violence and swearing. Thanks to OMG.WTF.RP.O-o with the name. Review please! It's my first story!
1. Prologue

**Author's note's. **

**This is my very first story so please review as much as possible! This is in the point of view of an infected the majority of the time so therefore he will not know much about human endeavors. **

I was frantically running from infected howling as they chased me when I felt it drop on me from a building; it felt as if I was hit by a wall of bricks that just so happened to be infected bricks trying to rip me shred to shred with claws. I saw the hunter. It continued to claw and scratch until it bit me. I barely managed to put my pistol to the side of its head blowing its brains onto the wall adjacent to me. I lay there bleeding, crying, and more importantly dying. I could hear infected screaming. "Awhh FUCK." I managed to mutter out getting to my feet. I sprinted ignoring the pain shooting everywhere through my body. I saw a safe house and made the final stretch. I managed to get myself in. I heard the infected banging at the door. I sat in the bathroom crying. Thinking about my past. My name was Johnny, I was only 17 and I was dying. "Fucking great! You're already dying!" I broke down into sobs and couldn't seem to catch my breath. It felt as if I swallowed a rock.

_My eyes teared up as I thought of the girl from school I always secretly admired. I finally told myself I was going to ask her to go on a date with me before this happened. Our school was one of the first buildings swarmed with the infected. As they sat under their desks praying loud to their God I begged and begged to get them to stop and try to find a way out with me. Nobody complied. The teacher kept telling them to stay under their desks and hide. I sat up and threw my pencil at him. Granted, it wasn't much it just bounced off his chest. He looked at me quizzically as if I couldn't get any stupider. I burst out of my chair and threw it at the glass of the window in our second-story class. They barricaded the door with the desks leaving the chair for sleeping. The window cracked slightly. I picked it up and continued to crack at the window. It cracked open when I heard pounding on the door I was the only one who had the guts or the ignorance to fall out the window. _

That memory seemed to be burned in my mind how I jumped out the window in spite. It was cold out and all I had was my old zip-up hoodie and jeans on. I had my old sneakers. The bite felt hot, tingly, painful and numb all at once. I looked to it and when I saw done in what little light I had in the safe-room. I still had tears running down my face. I was starting to go crazy. I could feel it! I winced feeling the pain while I was getting up.

I opened the safe room door and passed out outside the door. I woke up and I was angry at the world. I couldn't think right at all. My hood was up and my nails seemed to be much, much longer. I couldn't help but want to kill. It was an instinct. MY instinct. Climb, watch, find, stalk, jump, claw, kill. It was repeating over and over consuming my mind. I meant to yell out a cry of pain but it changed into a screech of a hunter. I climbed up looking from building to building. Then I saw it. A fresh piece of food. It ran into the building I was in. I climbed into the building through a large vent I scratched open. I crawled out listening for any sounds. I heard it again. I was just outside the door anticipating what I was to do.

I hit the door as hard as I can and crawled at the human waiting for it to react. It was unarmed. I crawled on all fours because it felt strange and it put me in a sense of unease when I was walking on just my feet. The male put it's hands in front of it's face hiding it's fingers. Was it hiding them? I pounced at it scratching and clawing as I heard it scream and gargle it's own blood. Their was a sickening pleasure to it which faded soon after it was over. It didn't last long enough at all.

It's been several days. There is less and less food and most now fight back. I stopped eating them and I don't seem to have any ill-affects. I can still think but I'm not sure if all of us can think but I can't talk. It scared me. I have taken my time to watching. Watching the stupid ones wander around the streets until they see or hear food. I have seen some with long tongues they lick their food and pull them closer then hit them to death and eat them. I have seen more like me. The hooded ones. But I have seen some that cry like the food. Their skin is pinkish whitish but some were different darker, lighter. It didn't make a difference they all fought the same. There are two types of each kind. Some, bigger and some smaller. There were differences. I heard them as boy and girl.

I like climbing it makes me feel good. I see some that cry they aren't the food the meat. They have long claws but don't attack unless attacked. I liked them more than the dumb ones. When I get near the one I watch she sometimes stops crying and acts weird. I never got too close. I saw another one of those girls. The food _She _had a weapon. She killed a few of the dumb ones. I have been following her for a few minutes. She has no pack with her. She just eats, drinks, walks and sleeps. Once when she was asleep it was time to move in. I wasn't going to eat her or kill her. Maybe I'd wound her or play with her. I don't know. I moved in on her slowly, sneakily. I was on all fours and sat on the couch next to her. She didn't hear me but I'm not sure if she felt me sit next to her.

** (Girl's POV)**

I've been running for days and I feel like I'm being watched. Hopefully by the military. I remember seeing Johnny jumping out the window killing himself before I ever got the chance to yell out to him with his soft, light blue eyes and brown long hair that flows the right way, that I-I love him! I wasn't the one to look out the window, none of us did. We left him. Soon enough I found another way out and was on my way with some of my friends. I remember his last words to me. "Hey I was meaning to ask you something when you've a moment." Then the infected came screaming and running into the school. Now he's dead. Or worse. Infected. "Johnny I love you." I was talking to myself. "Was it that hard to say?" I kept walking making sure to shoot any infected that saw me. I hunkered down in a place I saw fitting to stay in. After pacing and mumbling to myself about Johnny I managed to catch some sleep on the couch.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I caught myself leaning over her examining her. A memory flashed of her giggling and blushing at something I said. Then I remembered IT WAS HER! It was- what was her name? Fuck! No! I couldn't even remember my own name. I found myself tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. My infected brain could even comprehend a romantic gesture. She mumbled a bit in her sleep then I could hear. "Johnny..." That's it! My name. I'm Johnny. Johnny... J? Jay. Johnny Jay. What was her name? It's killing me to know. I couldn't resist laying down behind her on the couch spooning her. I put my arms around her carefully, minding my claws. She started rolling around then she turned and faced me with her eyes wide open. I looked at her and neither of us moved. She fell of the couch in a frenzy when she grabbed her gun and pointed it at me. "No..." I managed to say so that she could barely hear me. She looked closer. "Did you jus-" I put my hand to my mouth then slowly down my jaw to my throat feeling it. I looked at her. "Do...not hurt." I said barely being able to. Thinking of the words was easy as that I was doing the whole time. Talking however is still new to me. She moved closer to me and saw my rolled up, duck taped, hoodie with the hood up. She slowly put my hood back down when she touched my face feeling my cheek so she new it was really me sent bolts and tingles throughout my nerves which seem to be working better.


	2. Chapter 1

She couldn't stop looking at my eyes which are at least the same color. She pointed the gun back at me. "Johnny what happened to you?" She said seeing all the cuts, scars, and changes which had gone through her would-be boyfriend. Streams of tears went down her face and her eyes lit up when she could feel my thumbs wiping the tears off her face. She fell into my arms. I let out a soft growl which she could hear. She was enticed to hug him, kiss him and wherever that would go. She was fantasizing about him AGAIN she had always done so but she never went "too far". Except tmy one time where she- SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN.

i had never took my hood off when i did i felt exposed which was better than nothing. She timidly looked at me. She looked at this tall figure standing before her which she knew as her own Johnny. i was slightly taller but I was already tall at a 6 feet, 4 inches but now I'm 6 foot 6 inches. She couldn't help but think about how 'big' he was. She looked at Johnny who was slouching. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was always much shorter than her. my cracked lips revealed a smile as I said. "Climb on my...back" I paused a few times in a sentence depending on how hard it was for me to say it. She slowly climbed on my back when I leaned over more. She was holding on tight. i could feel her _soft_ hands wrapped around my neck. I was just thinking about how smooth her hands were. I really liked it. She gasped as I moved so quickly for an infected. I walked to the side of the fire escape and dove off with her on my back. i caught myself on a ledge and pulled myself up climbing with her to the roof. She sprawled off me when he leaned down when they were on the roof overlooking the city. "Woah..." She said while admiring the view.

She saw me sitting with my legs over the edge watching her intently smiling faintly. I didn't really know what I was doing when I licked my lips she looked at me doing that and was scared and attracted not knowing which one she should feel more. She saw me lean in closer and was scared. i could feel that she was. i softly as he could, put my hand on the back of her head and leaned her towards my chest. She felt comforted by me. She knew how difficult it was for him to speak. "i'll never hurt you baby..." The word slid off my tongue. She blushed hearing what she had just called her. She could feel how hard my chest was. i layed down on my back and she put her hand on my chest then felt my abdomen. my eyes closed and she knew him to be thinking as he was never one to talk and even less so now. She noticed how much more fit he was now. i must be from all that climbing. i sat back up and she looked at him. i leaned in again and kissed her on the lips. She and him were fighting for dominance when it came to their tongues in each other's mouths. After a few more seconds he won putting my tongue in her mouth savoring every second of tmy pleasure he had. it had been so long since he saw her and he was so glad she wasn't infected... like him. The thought of how he is an infected was depressing. my skin was gray which made my eyes stand out against my face stand out even more. my eyes were back to normal. She smiled while have their lips pressed against each other.

The more she kissed me and I kissed her the more they wanted each other at this point she couldn't stop herself and didn't want to. She put her hands on my chest and slid down all the way down to my chest. I was nervous about getting her infected. I caught her hand as gently as I could which wasn't much. I pulled my lips back from hers and she stood up and was staring down at her feet. "it's okay..." I found myself being able to speak better over time. "I don't want to get you infected babe..." She remembered my voice and how soothing it was to her. She lay back down with me for the reason of just being with me as much as she could. She finally said. "You're going to have to have a shower..." Her face was crimson red with embarrassment. I leaned over and she hopped on my back much like a piggy back. She almost slipped then held me as tightly as she could. I climbed back next to the door they left unlocked. As good as I am at climbing and thinking I don't have very good... fine motor skills. I grabbed at the doorknob a few times before being able to open it. I walked in with my head down. "You okay, Johnny?" "Yes..." I mumbled. Looking her in her eyes.

They went to the bathroom and she closed the door behind them. I eyed the shower with a sense of nervousness. "I can't really..." "You can't do it by yourself can you?" I looked at her eyes. She was a sucker for my eyes. "I'll help you. Okay?" "Yes." She turned the shower on and I got in standing up straight for once. She was gawking at my height. I finally allowed her to undress me. She pulled off my shirt and I helped with my jeans. She finally took my boxers off. She saw my face go from gray to red as she helped me get into the bath. I tilted her chin up when she was looking "underwater". I was embarrassed as hell and couldn't help it. The girl I have a crush on was bathing me. That's weird.

I soon learned how to switch it to a shower unintentionally while filling the bath up. I freaked out for a second. Looking around cautiously. She couldn't help but laugh at this. I let the water run through my hair. I sighed slightly with a smile. I didn't know how she felt watching me in the shower like that but I felt pretty good. She put shampoo in her hands and put it in my hair. I was looking as far up as I could which caused her to giggle again. She played with my long hair which went down to just above my nose. "What are you doing?" "Close your eyes." She said softly. Honestly, I didn't like where this is going. She told me to put my hair under the shower head which I did. After I finally was done or she said I was. She helped me out and was looking at 'me'.

I whispered to her "You're staring at me..." She blushed. I was going to say her name but couldn't think of it. Fuck... She looked at me and came closer to say "You're staring at my chest." I didn't remember much about it so I innocently replied "What's wrong with that?" I made sure to have eye contact with her. "You don't remember girls don't like you staring at their boobs?" She said. I frowned and said. "Can't say I do." She frowned. "Well just don't stare okay? And I won't stare at you." She said I smiled. "Fair enough." I didn't realize it but I was still naked and I felt... different. I wanted to get closer to her with no clothes on. He remembered more and more of his memory then he finally thought of her name. Finally! "Brooklyn?" I said nervously. "Yes?" Shit. What was I to say? Huh. "I love you." She turned to me with tears streaming down her face. I saw tears welling up in her eyes then proceeding to stream down her face. I hugged her and she buried her face into my chest. "Why are you so sad? Did I do something bad?" She looked up at me blushing and smiling slightly while crying. "I love you too." Was it hard for her to say or something? I ran my clawed fingers through her hair. She liked that it made me smile.

We were inseparable for the next few hours. I heard banging at the door. She grabbed her weapon and I managed to open the door seeing 4 of the dumb ones. She was scared. They were going to hurt her. Bad. I pushed them all and they fell back down onto the porch. I clawed into their eye sockets watching them drop. After they were dead I walked in to check on her. I closed the door fumbling at it for a while I locked it too. My hands were covered in their blood. I looked at them. She playfully pulled me towards the sink. She put my hands in it and water came flowing onto my hands. The blood went down the drain. She looked at me and mumbled. "Thanks." It made me smile. It was already late out. I guess it would be from playing all day. She lay down on the couch while I was looking out the window watching the dumb ones which she calls the "infected" stumble about. She had some small blankets on her. I locked the door while leaving. I scanned through the rest of the building for a better room for her to stay in. It was an old 'hotel' and she was on the fourth floor out of 24. I looked through the top floor and only saw one door.

I cautiously tried it. Locked. There was a large window which I could open. I climbed out the side of the hotel. I was scaling the side of the building. I managed to look in the room and saw food- not food. People. They didn't have weapons or "guns." As I've heard Brooklyn call them. I didn't break the window in fear that if Brooklyn stayed in there another hunter could get in. I got in and got on all fours. There were 2 'girls'. I walked up to the girls who were on the couch. I was visualizing possible situations. I walked up to them. "H-H-Hunter..." The other one choked out scared out of her mind. They saw the blood on my hoodie and the duct tape in several spots. The girls were pretty but not as pretty as Brooklyn. They were both looking at me crying. I wasn't as aggressive as the others like me or the normal 'infected'. They both had tears rolling down their eyes. They were sad? Scared? I took my hood off and barely managed to crack a smile. They looked at each other and back up at me. "Hi..." I choked out. There eyes were wider than before. "Hello? You can talk?" "Yes. I can. There's a girl downstairs. Can she stay with you two?" They looked at each other. "Okay... Just don't hurt us. They still had tears rolling down their eyes. And like the gentleman I was, I saw a box of tissues and grabbed them both two tissues. They were extremely nervous. They saw me climb back out the window into the dark.


	3. Chapter 2

I was climbing down the building with a grace most of the infected don't posses. I managed back into the room to see a boy. Who wasn't as tall as me pinning her down and trying to take her clothes off. He had his hand over her mouth he was... raping her. The word's meaning came back to me and I pounced on him clawing at his chest and face. The rapist looked towards her silently begging for her to help him. I got up off him watching him broken and bleeding and sat next to Brooklyn hugging her and letting her fall into my arms. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had a hunter as a friend, or a mate? "What?" He barely managed to say before I stomped on his face finally killing him. She kept crying on me. "He tr- He tried to rape me!" She moaned out in between sobs.

While she was still on me I sat her up on the couch. "It's okay Brook. Here, hop on my back." She complied still crying. I climbed all the way back up to the previous floor straining myself with her weight on me. I managed to get back to the girl's penthouse room knocking on the door. The girls opened the door slowly looking at the girl holding onto my back still. I turned my neck as far as I could; looking at her. She complied getting off. The girls quickly studied each other than they let us in. "What are your names?" The girls both looked at each-other and mumbled. "I'm Gracie." The younger, red-haired girl said. "I'm Jacqueline." The taller black-haired girl said. Brooklyn looked at them smiling and said. "I'm Brooklyn and this is Johnny." "We've met." Johnny said confusing Brooklyn. "You have?" Brooklyn turned towards the girls cocking an eyebrow. Jacqueline mumbled. "He climbed in the window and asked for our help to let you stay here with us. We thought he was going to kill us." "I thought he was going to kill me too but he isn't like the others." Brooklyn's eyes were still red and puffy the other girls were stunned seeing the hunter before them kiss the girl, gently at that!

They all talked about their past, I was quiet most of the time and they assumed I either didn't remember or that I wasn't comfortable talking about it. The girls whispered to each-other and then they all asked in a hushed tone. "So Johnny... you're pretty tall and we were all wondering h-how big are you?" He looked at them all. "I don't know I'm like 6 foot 6 inches or so I don't really know." They giggled and blushed slightly. No we meant how big is your...dick?" He looked at them then down at his pants and chuckled. "I don't really know exactly..." Brooklyn winked at them and held her hands out showing them his 'size'. Johnny didn't notice he was looking out the window. Gracie whispered to Brooklyn "Have you done it with him yet?" "No but I showered him when we first met." Gracie cocked her eyebrow. "He doesn't have good fine motor skills. But I'm pretty sure he'd be sooo good when it comes to sex." I leaned in and said. "I can still hear you..." I was grinning. Her jaw dropped. "You could?" "Yes." Her face was red you couldn't tell the difference between her and a tomato.

I left the main room and started searching the house. They didn't have much food. They had an almost empty fridge and not much in the cupboards. I walked back after noting how much food we had. "So, listen girls. We CAN stay here but we'll need food and weapons." The three girls were listening to me intently. It was strange. "We could search the other rooms..." Jacqueline said, quietly. "Or I could. The others don't attack me like they would you." I held out three kitchen knives the blades pointing away from them. They looked at the shining knives. The girls slowly picked them up and nervously eyed them. "I'll be back soon. Lock the door and... close the windows." He said making the girls blush with embarrassment. I walked down the hall looking around for a way to get down. Well looks like I'm going down the fire escape. I climbed down rather than walking. It didn't hurt when I was walking but it ached slightly. I was a floor down. There were multiple fancy rooms which were sure to have food. I was wearing a backpack it felt weird on my back.

I broke into the rooms one by one storing what I could in my pack and what I think we could use. The hotel was absolutely trashed by the people leaving in a hurry but there were little to no infected and what I saw were just normal infected. I killed most of them letting the ones which made their ways out of the hotel alone live. I found a fair bit of loot most of it I didn't know what it was. I took as much food as I can for them eventually, I had enough food for them but I didn't have anything for myself. I was happily surprised when I found a roll of duct tape. I put it in the inside pocket. I made my way back up to the girls. My girls. Did I just call them my girls? I knocked on the door a few times and the girls asked. "Who is it?" I sighed and replied. "The only talking infected." They opened the door giggling.

I layed out the food on the table it would last a while. Maybe we could make the place more defensible somehow? I looked out the window for anything useful. There was a safe-room door that a tank smashed out to get at the survivor's inside it. Maybe we could put the safe room door by the stairs so the infected couldn't get in as easy. I couldn't fit the door in my backpack or anything. I'd have to literally drag it up and that could take days. I wonder how Brook would feel about it- BROOK! She almost got raped and I completely forgot about it! I jogged to the room because I would surely trip if I sprinted and would surely scare the girls if I pounced at the room. I ran through the door. It was late and she was already in bed. I took my hoodie off completely and lay down next to her. She turned and smiled. "I'm sorry." I said thinking about what happened. "Thanks..." She said remembering how I intervened. I reached my arms out to her and she fell into them burying her tears into my t-shirt. We sat there for almost an hour when we finally lay back down and I did too hoping she wouldn't mind me sleeping with her because I did the first day. "Can I sleep in here with you?" I mumbled almost under my breath. "Yes!" She yelled out with excitement. I cocked an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. She pressed herself against me. She was so warm. "You feel pretty cold.." She said quite quietly. "Oh so she's feeling me up now..." I said smiling.

She was blushing. She sat up and looked quizzically. "Y'alright?" I asked out. "I was just wondering... what would it be like if you pounced on me but didn't want to hurt me. "Oh..." I said trying to think of what she wanted. A flash went through my head of a man on a woman and what they were about to do. I backed up a bit and got on my hands and knees. She stood up on the bed she was smiling. I lunged at her but I made sure not to hurt her when we both landed on the bed with an _Oomph._ I was laying on her. I kissed her on the lips swiping my tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and I put my tongue in her mouth feeling her tongue with mine. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her lips quickly, then on her neck. "Johnny... stop teasing me!" She moaned out. I was tease her so. I kissed down to her shoulder-blade then lower until I was just above her breasts. She started undoing her shirt. "Johnny I want you to f-" I put my finger to her lips stopping her from continuing. I could smell it in her breath... She had been drinking with the girls today. She was drunk. She drank to try to kill the emotions of her almost being raped. But she wanted to have sex and I had to tell her we shouldn't because she wasn't thinking straight. I got off her and lay back down next to her. "Johnny!" she moaned out angrily. "Look Brook, I know you've been drinking today and I don't think we should have sex..." "Why not...?" she let out in a whine. "You're drunk. Go to sleep." I put my arms around her and she snuggled closer to me she started trying to grind against me. "Brook... I'm tired..." I said hoping to convince her to stop. I fell asleep and she was next to me half-nude with her bra half on. If she doesn't remember this it's going to be hard to explain...

In the early morning she woke me up when she threw herself out of the bed." I was concerned for her. I ran after her thinking she was hurt. She went into the bathroom. She got on her knees in front of the toilet bowl. What's she doing... She started throwing up. She was quite the 'lightweight'. I rubbed and patted her back trying to comfort her even though I didn't really know how to make her feel better. Could I even? She was finally done throwing up when I sat next to her on the bathroom floor. "Headache?" I said looking at her. She nodded holding her hands to her temples. "This should help..." I said leaning in closer to her I landed a quick peck on her cheek. She smiled faintly.


	4. Chapter 3

After I spent most of the morning and early-afternoon comforting Brooklyn we greeted the girls who were sitting in the living room. We talked, ate and laughed the day away until it was late. I've been putting off pulling the safe house door towards our building at all and I know I will have to soon. "Johnny I'm tired I'm heading to bed." "Okay night. I'll go to bed soon." I said to her as she walked towards our room. "Johnny?" They both asked almost in sync. "Yes?" "We could hear you two fucking last night..." "We didn't actually go all the way. I stopped her." "First time?" "She was drunk." "Ohh. Even so you didn't go all the way? Why not?" "Because it's wrong?" "Oh so you have a sense of morality?" "Hahahah..." I replied sarcastically before saying "Fuck you too." I grinned at them both. I started walking to bed. Brook was in bed naked. I couldn't help but look. I caught another glance at her when I took off my sweater and pants. I got in bed with her. She turned to me and I saw her nude chest. "Why aren't you wearing any underwear or clothes?" I whispered. "I'm not drunk tonight... so you don't need to feel bad about it." she whispered back into my ear coming closer and tugging at my boxers. She pulled them off fully and went under the sheets. Tonight she wanted to go all the way.

Gracie was sleeping with her best friend Jacqueline half nude. They were pressing their bodies against each-other's and they could feel each-other's bodies against their own. Gracie had always had a slight crush on Jacqueline from wondering if her boobs were bigger to liking her eyes more than her own to loving her more than her own boyfriend whom she broke up with for that same reason.

Jacqueline was sleeping next to the girl she had a crush on the whole time she knew her. Well, neither of them were sleeping they were just laying in bed together fantasizing about each other until it happened. Gracie moved her hand out a bit and felt Jacqueline's fingers interlocked between her own. They were holding hands and lying in bed. Gracie got up and placed a kiss on Jacqueline's soft, red lips. Gracie started nibbling on Jacqueline's bottom lips before putting her tongue in her best friend's mouth. Jacqueline took her hand from Gracie's hand and... Gracie's eyes widened fully they weren't just best friends anymore once they started. And they both knew it.

The next morning I got up with Brooklyn still next to me, naked. She moved a bit and let out a small moan which made her eyes burst open. She temporarily forgot that we fucked. Her face was red when she looked down and saw my- "You're staring again." I told her feeling her weight on me. "So are you..." she whispered back seeing where I was looking on her. My face reddened also. I could feel her move closer to me. She was on _me_. I moved up a bit hearing a soft moan from her. "That was my first time last night." she said bashfully. "I could kinda tell..." I whispered towards her with a grin. Her face was red again. "You could not! You were too busy-" I interrupted her with a quick kiss on her pink full lips. I got up and got dressed to see that the girls sitting in the living room.

"So I never really asked." I said seeing the girl cock an eyebrow. "What's the relationship between you two? Sisters? Cousins?" "Best friends." Gracie said smiling. I grinned slyly. "I could hear you two fucking upstairs. Maybe you two should work on being a bit quieter or not screaming each-other's names." They looked at each-other than back to Brook and I. They couldn't think of anything to say. "You alright?" I asked slightly concerned for the girls. "Yes." Jacqueline mumbled. It was strange I didn't think her to be the shy type. I finally broke the silence changing the subject "I'm probably going to move the safe room door up today." they were surprised that I was the one to talk. "We're actually going to make it." Gracie said. Her eyes sparkling in the low light.

I perched myself on the window looking at the infected wander below us. They could stay there, below us. I smiled and nodded before falling off backwards out of the window feeling the air rush past me as I plummeted towards the ground below. I caught a pipe and made my way down to the safe room door. I looked around for any other nearby special infected; they were smarter but not as smart as me. Are there more infected like me? With free thought?

I tilted my chin up in and started to sniff for any special infected nearby which could be a threat. I smelled a witch though, she did smell a bit different. Her scent was moving somewhat faster than I'd expect. Then it stopped. I heard no crying. I walked towards the smell with it getting stronger I knew I was getting real close. She was in an old grocery store with it's windows still intact. I walked in through the baking isle and tripped on some old grocery's. I remembered that I was very clumsy before the infection rampaged through the world. As I fell to the ground I knocked some icing sugar off of a shelf and it spilled all over me. I growled slightly annoyed with what just happened. I saw her sitting in the corner with her chin up this time. I saw her nostrils flare slightly and she darted over to me. I knew not to attempt to anger the witch so I stepped back and she lunged at me. I closed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to watch.

She knocked me over and straddled me. She leaned in slowly. I had my eyes shut still. Was she just toying with me before she finally killed me off with one swift swipe? Her face was so close I could feel her breath against my face. I opened my eyes trying to see what she was doing. She leaned in even closer and she started licking my face. Is-she-crazy-or-does-she-want-me-to-fuck-her-or-is -it-THE-SUGAR! She was licking the sugar off me. Witches loved sugar, that's why there were always so many by sugar mills.

I could feel her wet tongue go up and down my face until she licked at my lips. I turned my face away and she let out a low growl much like a _If don't let me lick the sugar off you I will fuck you up_ growl. I kept my face still as she started licking my lips. "Stop" I said in between licks. She got up and looked at me with a look of fear. She touched her throat and croaked out "Can talk?" My eyes lit up. "Yesss. F...ollow!" I replied smiling, which to be fair would be hard to tell if I was under my hood. The witch was still straddling me with one leg on either side of me. If I wasn't in a relationship with Brooklyn I would probably mate with the witch. "Noot yet." She replied leaning in closer. She started licking me again and it felt good. I didn't want to admit it but it really did.

She got off of me and we started walking towards the exit before I grabbed the pack of sugar just in case I needed her to do something for me. Witches loved sugar. I still don't know why. I pointed towards the safe-room door and asked "Dragg it foor meeee?" I held out some sugar before she could snatch it or lick it out of my hand I shut my hand and pointed towards the door. She growled and the infected nearby started fleeing. She dragged the safe room door up the stairs with ease and knocked the old door out of the frame. I put the sugar on my hand and she gladly licked it off. She giggled and asked "Whhaaat's yoour naaameee?" I had a much easier time speaking but spoke slowly so she could understand better. "Johnny. You?" I said pointing at her. "Abbby..." she said. It looked like she had to work hard to talk, this was probably the most she spoke since she was infected. "I hhave girrls who aren't innnfected. Noo hurt..." She nodded and eyed up the sugar again. I put some sugar on my hand and she gladly licked it off again. She put the door in place and after I finally managed to get it in the hinges and fixed up we had a working safe-room well, more like a safe-floor.

I walked up to the door with Abby who was repeatedly trying to snatch the sugar from my hands. I would always smile and tell her it was a "no-no' but that didn't phase her much. I knocked on the door and Gracie flung the door open smiling. She was startled by the witch and the witch stepped behind me and whimpered. "You have a witch with you?" she said after finally recollecting our thoughts. And that's when it happened. I never expected the witch would actually do it.


	5. Chapter 4

Abby ran out at Gracie and before Gracie could scream she was on her. Straddling her kissing and licking her. "Graacie!" Abby blurted out while grinding herself against Gracie. Jacqueline came when she heard the noise and saw a witch grinding against her girlfriend. "Wh-What's going on!?" she had tears welling up in her eyes. Gracie was still under Abby while she said "It's Abby!" the witch got off Gracie reluctantly. She stared intently at Jacqueline for a moment before running to her and knocking her down and licking, touching, and kissing her. Brook walked up to see two girls and a witch all kissing each-other on the floor with hands exploring their friends. Brooklyn stood behind me slightly scared of what she was seeing. I tried comforting her.

I put my hand to hers. I was careful of my claws- My claws were gone! They were GONE! I stopped and looked at my hands. The fingernails were average length as apposed to my claws which I strangely liked, just like duct tape on my sweater and jeans. I moved my hands a bit and my claws stretched back out. They had never done that before. Wow. Brook was looking at my hands too. "They- woah..." she finally croaked out. I could flick my wrist in a way and the retractable claws would extend, ready for the killing but if I did the same motion again they would go back as if I was human. Am I a human still?

I took her hand in mine and seeing three girls on each-other made my skinny jeans fell quite a bit tighter. We barely made it into our room by the time I pushed her on the bed and got on her. I pulled her shirt off and she took off my jacket. She was under me in her bra which I gladly cut off. She took my shirt off followed by my pants. Soon we were undressed and the clothes were on the floor. I wasn't going to tell her but the first time me and her slept together I went REALLY easy on her so it wouldn't hurt too much but this time I went all out. I loved hearing her scream my name. Her eyes fluttered as she came closer to an end. I went for a few more minutes after she was done and released into her. She screamed louder again and she slowly drifted off. I took the opportunity to pass out also.

I woke up with the most beautiful girl nude with me who was my mate. She was MY mate. I wasn't like the three girls I can't love more than one person at once, even if it did supposedly feel better. Love is meant for two people. I got on her again. She was already half awake. I whispered as softly as I could in her ear "Go again?" her eyes widened and she smiled timidly.

Mid-day we had all we could need we had food, a very little bit of medicine, safety, a penthouse to ourselves, everything how could it get any better? I would patrol the halls on our floor several times a day. Very few infected had actually wandered up and even fewer stayed for longer than a few seconds. I walked towards the door and saw an infected peering through the safe-room door. I let out a loose growl and it shuffled away. I wanted all the girls to be safe including the witch but I also wanted them all to myself. It was selfish. I wanted all four girls to stay in this hotel with me for as long as possible. They all had traits I liked about them except I liked Brooklyn the most. She was my mate. Mother nature had picked it; it was destined to be. She was mine for the rest of her life and I was hers. I remembered how it ended last night and that she was most likely pregnant. I crawled into one of the rooms and dove out the window heading for the nearby drug-mart.

I walked in and grabbed a few pregnancy tests. I didn't know what would happen to our child if it was born to a non-infected mother and an infected father. It really couldn't be good. But even if it was infected or if it was non-infected it would be OUR child. I walked out of the smashed in windows of the old pharmacy and continued with pregnancy tests in my sweater pocket. I started wandering around the street thinking philosophically. Why do I continue to exist? Is there a reason? Is the reason I'm alive, or at least half alive is to protect the girls? But can I even keep them with me to protect them if I want them to be TRULY safe?

I slowly crawled back on all fours until I smelled it. Another survivor's scent. I sniffed in the air until my eyes focused on movement I saw in the dark. It couldn't be any infected it was a big form but quick and fluid. I moved towards it to see a survivor with a gun to a girl's head. I don't know why I always want to protect the girls so much but my instinct was telling me to kill the man and save the woman. I pounced around the buildings observing what I can there were multiple survivors alive they were walking away with a look of despair. They were her pack-mates and she was being captured? Kidnapped. I let out a series of small growls warning him. I was moving quickly and silently. I was behind him and saw he was trying to take her away with him. I was behind him on all fours getting closer and closer and that's when I finally made my move and slit his throat. I quickly pulled his gun away from the girl's head. Before she could take it away I made sure to slip my hood off exposing my gray-skinned face. It wasn't as bad as the others but it didn't look healthy. She turned around to me and broke out into sobs. I had no idea what she was saying; I wasn't really paying attention at all. I was looking at our surroundings. The survivors turned around and saw a girl crying into a man's arms. They ran back to her tears in their eyes.

The little girl cried out "How'd you guys get this man to h-" she hiccuped mid sentence. "help me?" They all looked towards each-other for a brief moment and replied. "It wasn't easy he drove a hard bargain." I nodded towards them and they coaxed the girl out of my arms well more like off of me and they came to a small house which they barricaded. Before going an older of the few gave me a package of something. It had a big red + on it. "It's not much but we wanted you to have it." I had a feeling well up in my stomach. It felt good and lasted a lot longer than when I used to hunt and kill. I noticed that this part of town still has a high number of survivors and a relatively low number of infected. I could try to help the survivors in their forever ongoing struggle against the infected. Is that why I continue to exist? Why I have free thought and a sense of morality? It must be.

I started for the hotel again it was our own personal paradise. I pounced from building to building avoiding obstacles stopping to ogle at the sights and views of what the city had to offer and finally made it up our tall building. I made it back and saw Brooklyn pacing around stopping to tap her foot once every so often. "Johnny, where the fuck were you!? You had me scared shitless!" I never really heard her swear. "I was out getting some supplies and ran into a girl being kidnapped so I helped." "You could've told me before you went to play hero!" I knew her so I knew she was stubborn and that she would go on and on about this until someone stopped her. I ran towards her and kissed her, putting my tongue in her mouth. She let out a few soft moans in between breaths. I held her by her hand and walked with her to the bathroom which was surprising enough for her. I pulled out the pregnancy tests. "I uh- got these for you." I said half mumbling and under my breath. "Thanks." She whispered back. I gave her a nice smile with my bigger, sharper canines. The smiled also. "I love you." It had been days since I've said that to her and any girl even remotely as amazing as Brook deserved to hear that. After a minute she came with a tear in her eye. I quickly shuffled towards her, which was also quite awkwardly. She wrapped her arms around me and said with a smile on her face. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay guys! I think this will probably be the last chapter and I hope you like it! **

Abby ran out at Gracie and before Gracie could scream she was on her. Straddling her kissing and licking her. "Graacie!" Abby blurted out while grinding herself against Gracie. Jacqueline came when she heard the noise and saw a witch grinding against her girlfriend. "Wh-What's going on!?" she had tears welling up in her eyes. Gracie was still under Abby while she said "It's Abby!" the witch got off Gracie reluctantly. She stared intently at Jacqueline for a moment before running to her and knocking her down and licking, touching, and kissing her. Brook walked up to see two girls and a witch all kissing each-other on the floor with hands exploring their friends. Brooklyn stood behind me slightly scared of what she was seeing. I tried comforting her.

I put my hand to hers. I was careful of my claws- My claws were gone! They were GONE! I stopped and looked at my hands. The fingernails were average length as apposed to my claws which I strangely liked, just like duct tape on my sweater and jeans. I moved my hands a bit and my claws stretched back out. They had never done that before. Wow. Brook was looking at my hands too. "They- woah..." she finally croaked out. I could flick my wrist in a way and the retractable claws would extend, ready for the killing but if I did the same motion again they would go back as if I was human. Am I a human again?

I took her hand in mine and seeing three girls on each-other made my skinny jeans feel quite a bit tighter. We barely made it into our room by the time I pushed her on the bed and got on her. I pulled her shirt off and she took off my jacket. She was under me in her bra which I gladly cut off. She took my shirt off followed by my pants. Soon we were undressed and the clothes were on the floor. I wasn't going to tell her but the first time me and her slept together I went REALLY easy on her so it wouldn't hurt too much but this time I went all out. I loved hearing her scream my name. Her eyes fluttered as she came closer to an end. I went for a few more minutes after she was done and released into her. She screamed louder again then she climaxed again then she slowly drifted off. I took the opportunity to pass out also.

I woke up with the most beautiful girl nude with me who was my mate. She was MY mate. I wasn't like the three girls I can't love more than one person at once, even if it did supposedly feel better. Love is meant for two people. I got on her again. She was already half awake. I whispered as softly as I could in her ear "Go again?" her eyes widened and she smiled timidly.

Mid-day we had all we could need we had food, a very little bit of medicine, safety, a penthouse to ourselves, everything how could it get any better? I would patrol the halls on our floor several times a day. Very few infected had actually wandered up and even fewer stayed for longer than a few seconds. I walked towards the door and saw an infected peering through the safe-room door. I let out a loose growl and it shuffled away. I wanted all the girls to be safe including the witch but I also wanted them all to myself. It was selfish. I wanted all four girls to stay in this hotel with me for as long as possible. They all had traits I liked about them except I liked Brooklyn the most. She was my mate. Mother nature had picked it; it was destined to be. She was mine for the rest of her life and I was hers. I remembered how it ended last night and that she was most likely pregnant. I crawled into one of the rooms and dove out the window heading for the nearby drug-mart.

I walked in and grabbed a few pregnancy tests. I didn't know what would happen to our child if it was born to a non-infected mother and an infected father. It really couldn't be good. But even if it was infected or if it was non-infected it would be OUR child. I walked out of the smashed in windows of the old pharmacy and continued with pregnancy tests in my sweater pocket. I started wandering around the street thinking philosophically. Why do I continue to exist? Is there a reason? Is the reason I'm alive, or at least half alive is to protect the girls? But can I even keep them with me to protect them if I want them to be TRULY safe?

I slowly crawled back on all fours until I smelled it. Another survivor's scent. I sniffed in the air until my eyes focused on movement I saw in the dark. It couldn't be any infected it was a big form but quick and fluid. I moved towards it to see a survivor with a gun to a girl's head. I don't know why I always want to protect the girls so much but my instinct was telling me to kill the man and save the woman. I pounced around the buildings observing what I can there were multiple survivors alive they were walking away with a look of despair. They were her pack-mates and she was being captured? Kidnapped. I let out a series of small growls warning him. I was moving quickly and silently. I was behind him and saw he was trying to take her away with him. I was behind him on all fours getting closer and closer and that's when I finally made my move and slit his throat. I quickly pulled his gun away from the girl's head. Before she could take it away I made sure to slip my hood off exposing my gray-skinned face. It wasn't as bad as the others but it didn't look healthy. She turned around to me and broke out into sobs. I had no idea what she was saying; I wasn't really paying attention at all. I was looking at our surroundings. The survivors turned around and saw a girl crying into a man's arms. They ran back to her tears in their eyes.

The little girl cried out "How'd you guys get this man to h-" she hiccuped mid sentence. "help me?" They all looked towards each-other for a brief moment and replied. "It wasn't easy he drove a hard bargain." I nodded towards them and they coaxed the girl out of my arms well more like off of me and they came to a small house which they barricaded. Before going an older of the few gave me a package of something. It had a big red + on it. "It's not much but we wanted you to have it." I had a feeling well up in my stomach. It felt good and lasted a lot longer than when I used to hunt and kill. I noticed that this part of town still has a high number of survivors and a relatively low number of infected. I could try to help the survivors in their forever ongoing struggle against the infected. Is that why I continue to exist? Why I have free thought and a sense of morality? It must be.

I started for the hotel again it was our own personal paradise. I pounced from building to building avoiding obstacles stopping to ogle at the sights and views of what the city had to offer and finally made it up our tall building. I made it back and saw Brooklyn pacing around stopping to tap her foot once every so often. "Johnny, where the fuck were you!? You had me scared shitless!" I never really heard her swear. "I was out getting some supplies and ran into a girl being kidnapped so I helped." "You could've told me before you went to play hero!"

I knew her so I knew she was stubborn and that she would go on and on about this until someone stopped her. I ran towards her and kissed her, putting my tongue in her mouth. She let out a few soft moans in between breaths. I held her by her hand and walked with her to the bathroom which was surprising enough for her. I pulled out the pregnancy tests. "I uh- got these for you." I said half mumbling and under my breath. "Thanks." She whispered back. I gave her a nice smile with my bigger, sharper canines. The smiled also. "I love you." It had been days since I've said that to her and any girl even remotely as amazing as Brook deserved to hear that. After a minute she came with a tear in her eye. I quickly shuffled towards her, which was also quite awkwardly. She wrapped her arms around me and said with a smile on her face. "I'm pregnant." It was definitely the happiest moment in my life, that of which I don't remember also! I felt such a strong connection to brook. I was in love with her something I didn't feel. Before she was just my mate and now she was my lover.


End file.
